1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level shifter.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a semiconductor circuit having multiple circuit blocks, in some cases, there is a difference in the operating voltage level between such multiple circuit blocks. For example, in a case in which one circuit block is configured as a 3.5-V system, and another circuit block is configured as a 1.5-V system. In this case, there is a need to provide a level shifter as an interface between the circuit blocks so as to shift the voltage level of signals transmitted across the interface.